1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic transmissions, and, more particularly, is directed toward a new and improved way of changing torque ratios continuously and regeneratively to ensure smooth and economical operation of the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a very large number of patented automatic transmission systems. Many such systems involve some form of hydraulic coupling to the motor, frictional or hydraulic clutches, and discrete (regular or planetary) gearing with hydraulic torque converters. In these systems discrete gear changes reduce the smoothness of operation and can sometimes create loads on the motor different from the optimum. Power dissipation in these transmissions also wastes power and sometimes even requires means for cooling the transmission.
Efforts in the direction of continuous, infinite gear ratio transmission have usually involved some form of frictional or hydraulic arrangements, therefore, adding to the power dissipation in the transmission.
A regenerative system with energy storage in a flywheel has been proposed, but it has mechanical complexities and difficulties in retrieving energy from the flywheel.